doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Justice Infinity/July 2012 Vandalism
This is an archive page of the drama that transpired. This person after me giving him a final warning to stop giving out his opinions on stuff, continued to do so. To make things worse he added a link to patch a pirated version of Doom. I had to constantly check the wiki to block any and all future ip addresses that he used. Because of the severity of the crimes, I had to change his block to an decade. After I reported him to the wikia staff, they did a range block that blocked his ISP for 3 months. Hopefully it's over after all of this. Anything further which happens in this matter will be added to this archive in due course. my talk page ok i'm sorry just wanted to share my thoughts. forgive me. by the way are you doomguy 2000? is that you? because i see you created those pages with his projects and makes me wonder if is that you. 20:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Talk pages are supposed to be used for talking about article improvements or in cases it's nominated for deletion is also used for the discussion. I'm glad you got the message when it came to giving out your thoughts. :Yes I have created those pages related to him because I find some of his stuff interesting and no I'm him. I'm just a fan of his giving him the fame he rightfully deserves and I think he is also an important topic to this community. I have also adopted this wiki because the old admins are no longer active here and the wiki was a mess with articles that needed to be deleted, and articles on mod specific things I had to clean up and delete since those are against wiki policies. Justice ∞ (talk) 21:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) i was blocked but my ip changed why i was blocked? i mean i only edited the DOOM2.WAD page to include info that there exist patch for version v1.666 but i tried it and didn't work. so yeah, it's an useless piece of shit. <.> may i ask you something? i know there is a program IWAD Patcher that patches doom 1, 2, heretic and hexen to last versions regardless of their versions. should i make a page about it? or it is illegal? this program can be found on zdaemon tools page and its very useful. the only thing it doesn't patch are final doom wads and strife. for these you have to manually patch them using OFFICIAL patches. oh and i'm sorry for talking too much but i'm just new here and i think i can help with something. can i help with something? 11:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Just posted a reply to this to User_talk:86.123.41.135. Among other things, I've pointed out that it's the (pirate) copy of Doom2 v1.666 he has that's the "useless piece of shit", not the patch; and this is of course why the patch doesn't work. Why would id allow people who have (even if unwittingly) stolen their work, to pseudo-legitimise it simply by using a free patch? -- RobertATfm (talk) 15:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The vandal Just posted detailed replies to both of the recent posts, on my own talk page. -- RobertATfm (talk) 14:27, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :I am at the moment contacting Wikia Staff about this issue; it's gone way too far. -- RobertATfm (talk) 15:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Guess what? — the vandal has come back again, and this time posted a grovelling apology and promise to be good this time, to my talk page. Do you think that post is sincere? I don't, not for a moment. And his plea for me not to contact Wikia staff was about half an hour too late; I'd already done it (you should in due course be receiving from them a courtesy copy of my message). I have no sympathy, even if his "repentance" is genuine; he should have thought of the consequences of his actions before he committed them. And despite what he claims, his age is no excuse; Rowan Salazar (who frequents at least two of the other wikis I follow, and is the bureaucrat on one of them) is a year younger than he, but is vastly more mature and competent than he is ever likely to be. -- RobertATfm (talk) 16:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I contacted the wiki staff through the general support forum. They should get back to me in 2-3 business days. For the time being we can only block his future ip addesses for 10 years and reverse the vitalization he may commit in the future and to also delete pages that he makes unless the subject is important enough for one. Justice ∞ (talk) 00:22, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :good for you that you contacted the wikia staff to block me just because i'm an immature but if they block in range, they will also block other people caught in range (although none of my friends play doom, they forget good old classic games, but nah, they play shitty modern games such as call of duty, modern warfare and other shit) though i'm not sure...ok thats bad, at least for me. :what, i'm still learning english, why not take this as an excuse? it's not fair and also rowan salazar which you say he is 15, good for him being a mature man. well, that's all i can say for now but you didn't took a very good action to call the wikia staff JUST because of that? do you hear me? i was nice at beginning, only complained about shareware version which i PAID for it! it wasn't fair!!! but calling wikia staff JUST because i vandalised pages, sure if a person (not me) will vandalise VERY BAD this wiki with spam and scam links to viruses and etc, what are you gonna do??? call wikia staff again? or you will call GOD HIMSELF? think a bit about your actions, it wasn't fair at all to call them JUST because of that. if i did worse, then it was fine (at least for me). :oh and: :I FUCKING HATE DOOM COMMUNITY!!!! :trolls, grammar nazis, admins which block immature kids and much more. this is beyond me!!!! ok i'm leaving now so please read this message and think next time before doing something like that! i warned you! 19:48, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::What next; is last week's Batman nutcase going to rant "it's not fair to throw me into jail on a murder charge, just because I went to my local midnight screening of The Dark Knight Rises and gunned down several people"? That's the kind of "logic" we have here. I of course have thought quite a lot about this matter, as no doubt have you, and unlike the vandal (who amongst many other things has evidently missed the bit where I said that Rowan is a girl). This accusation of "lack of thinking" on our parts is of a kind I've often come across quite often before; psychologists call it "projection", or in lay language "it takes one to know one". ::To my mind, the above rant (and the corresponding one on my talk page) confirms the suspicion I had regarding his "apology", which to me didn't come across as someone who's suddenly seen the enormity of his actions and wishes to atone; more like someone who's suddenly seen that he's in much deeper trouble than he bargained for, and is desperately trying to backpedal. It's particularly notable that the idiot is reckoning that he "tried to be nice" (I in turn must have missed that bit, or else more likely it never happened); if so, I'd hate to see him when he gets nasty. And he still reckons that it's somehow our fault that the CDs he bought were not what he was expecting (I for one wasn't there with him when he bought them, indeed the first I ever knew of him or his purchase was when he turned up here), and he's trying to imply that if his ISP gets blocked, so that his "friends" will also find themselves barred from Wikia, that too will be our fault. I hope that if the ban happens, and his "friends" actually exist, at least some of them will be smart enough to check the story, and see for themselves that it was his actions which caused the block to be imposed — nobody else's. ::Ah well, there's no better way to shoot somebody down than if they themselves are supplying the ammo, as in this case. -- RobertATfm (talk) 01:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::ok, i tried to be nice i reverted a vandal page and now it's my 6th ip adress i don't care i will be sorry for what i did i apologise again but i wasn't sincere before but i will be a good guy now and i will leave now i just came for see message. ::my parents bought the CDs back in 95-96 then only to find myself later i have the shareware version of doom which sucks so i posted here because i don't understand if it can only be found on mail order but turns out ultimate doom MUST be found. ::ah yeah, it's a better way to shoot someone who is running out of ammo and is getting killed by the admins which have the BFGs and kill you instantly!!! why did in first place i complained about the shareware version, it's my fault and also my parents fault that they didn't look or know that those games were demo/shareware so i wanted full version and HOW the hell can i find the full version nowadays? i am not sure if store has the full version but doesn't matter. no i don't want to buy from STEAM or other sites. only from my store, legitimate copy because STEAM IS FAKE! 04:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::And I'm supposed to buy it? Too bad you blew it here by being a constant vandal. All of your future ip addresses will be blocked immediately for 10 years, so what you are doing is wasting you're time trying to now all of the sudden act like a good guy when in reality you are a vandal who is now trying to get sympathy when it's pathetic. Maybe you should have thought about the consequences before admitting the crimes? Now that would of made better sense. Justice ∞ (talk) 04:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Closure? I see that Brandon Rhea of Wikia Staff (identified as such by his user page) has now done a range ban on "86.123.40.0/22"; according to the Help:Range blocks page, and the calculator linked from there, this means all adresses from 86.123.40.0 to 86.123.43.255, which according to my check of the block log only covers two of the seven addresses used, but it's a start. According to a search I did of the RIPE database (sent there from the ARIN link on the Range Blocks page), the vandal's ISP is RCS & RDS S.A. in Bucharest, Romania, and their slice of the 86.123.0.0 range is from 86.123.40.0 – 86.123.47.255 (which I think is 86.123.40.0/21); they also have an abuse address (abuse@rcs-rds.ro), perhaps one of us should email them? Anyway, I hope this incident is drawing to a close. -- RobertATfm (talk) 00:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well it's a start since some action was taken. I just gone on a different website, typed in the ip addresses and they all came from the same location. Let's wait and see what happens next. If this person is still vandalizing the wiki, then yes one of us should email those people. Hopefully it's over and person is gone from the wiki. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC)